The SHS Series: Anniversary 2013
by Legolas Nordark
Summary: Wow this is late, but better late than never, hehe. SHS is back, and it's time to celibrate the anniversary of Sonic the Hedgehog! Nothin bad here. I wanted this to be kid friendly!


Wow this is late. I'm really sorry I haven't been posting much. Heh, can't even get this done by June 23. lol no real warnings I can think of. Enjoy.

* * *

Sonic dragged himself out of bed. Today was ment to be just another run of the mill day for him: Get up, eat the breakfast Shadow cooked for the two of them, do the dishes, race Shadow, then kill the rest of the day doing whatever. He took the normal quick shower he usually takes wail Shadow finishes the food, but to Sonic's shock there was no irresistable aroma of food filling the small apartment the two shared by the time Sonic had finished.

The Azure hedgie cautiously made his way into the kitchen of the apartment, towel around his waist. He entered the room, only to find a note in front of the chair that he usually sat in. He picked it up and began to read it.

_Sonic, you lazy bum. I can't believe you're still asleep! It's your own anniversary today! Sorry I couldn't make you breakfast like I usually do, but I was asked to appear at some fan con in the UK. Something about being 'the sexiest Sonic character ever and needing to meet fangirls. Anyway I'll see you tonight at the anual party. _

_-Shadow_

_PS_

_no promises that all my fangirls will remain, well, alive._

Sonic just shook his head at the last bit, only to have his eyes go wide once remembering the point of the note. It was June 23, the anniversary of his franchise. Every year he arranged a huge all night party in Green Hill Zone. It usually took him a month to plan. The thing was, due to his newfound love with Shadow, he completely forgot.

Sonic grabbed a quick bite to eat from the fridge, and immediately ran down the stairs, into the street, and made his way to Green Hill Zone. Even at his supersonic speed, it took our hero a long time, mainly because he had to wait for the ferry from Central City. The running itself was from his apartment in Station Square to Central City, which was really just a quick jog up the Emerald Coast. the overall trip took the better part of two hours, leaving our poor Sonic a meer 5 hours to finish the preparations. Sonic knew that this year wasn't gonna be able to be as extravagant as the others, but he wasn't about to cancel, not that he could, that would end this fic right here, and I want this one to be a long one.

Normally this party was completely over the top. Sonic would set up basically an outdoor Club Rouge, but since he forgot, well, a nice pic-a-nic dinner should be fine, right? Now, let's get started so I can screw with this guy.

"NOT TODAY LEG'!" (Leg is my nickname) He shouted at the author, "I don't have the time or patience to deal with your shenanigans today!" Well, duh. you have less than 5 hours to set up that pic-a-nic I want you to do. So get moving! Chaos, Shadow was right. You are a lazy bum...even if you are the fastest thing alive. Sonic just rolled his eyes at this.

_Now let's see _He thought _a BBQ would be easy and good, but I don't want to get Mighty involved after what he did on mother's day. On the other hand, I'm running out of time, and no one else can BBQ worth squat. Plus I can't really think of anything else, So a BBQ in Green Hill Zone it is!_

Sonic knew Mighty lived on Westside Island, which wasn't too far from Green Hill on South Island, so it was a rather quick trip. But due to the note on Mighty's front door, as Sonic saw as soon as he had arrived, It looks like we'll be seeing Mighty next fall

_Do not disturb _Sonic read aloud _I have gone off to egg SEGA and TP Sonic's place as payback for dumping my contract._

_Just great _Sonic thought as he rolled his eyes. _It looks like I'm gonna have to cook something, and I can't cook worth squat._ Sonic knew he had no time to waste, but now that HE was cooking, it would have to be some simple food, like potato salad, mac & cheese, and sandwiches. Mabey a cake for desert. Ya, he can do this. Sonic quickly made his way back to South Island, Heading for the Starlight Zone. There was, at least when Sonic had first visited there, A large shopping center in the Starlight Zone, it being the metropolis area of South Island, and one of the shops there had been a large supermarket. Sonic was soon there, but what he found shocked him. there was a sigh on the door saying that the shop was closed for the sake of making people's lives difficult. Sonic was fed up with me at this point, so he just decided to break in. He did a spin dash, and broke the glass doors to the store in one try...and also set off the alarm.

Sonic gave himself a nice facepalm for this, I mean, c'mon, how did he thing that the alarm _wouldn't _go off. It doesn't matter now. Sonic raced through the store, and in minutes he had all the stuff he needed. He left some rings at a register and made his way back out...straight into a giant swarm of police. One of them made no hesitation to try to catch Sonic in a net, one ment for catching butterflies most likes, that had a red rim and handle. once the net was on him, Sonic just shrugged before taking of down Starlight Highway at the speed of sound, policeman in tow. This obviously wasn't an issue for Sonic, seeing as he could run at the speed of sound and easily lost them, but then the just _HAD _to call GUN and send that infamous big rig with the buzz saws after Sonic. You know, the one from City Escape? Well, now it's chasing Sonic. Again. For a third, no fourth time.

Sonic just facepalmed himself as he ran along, groceries in tow. He should've figured that I would pull something like this. the two just continued along about as silently as a mobian hedgehog running at the speed of sound being chased by an unreasonibly big truck with buzz saws could be, heading in the direction of Green Hill Zone. Sonic soon saw the goal ring that would signal he's be in the clear and decided to boost to win. Biggest mistake ever. He used his boost and tripped on a rock, spraining his ankle and dropping groceries everywhere. All he could do was rub his aching ankle as GUN came, cuffed him, and dragged him into a chopper to take him to Prison Island.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Sonic lay agents the floor in his cell. He was officially under arrest for his crime in Starlight Zone, and he knew it. He knew he broke the law, and thus didn't even bother resisting. On the flip side, GUN had put him in the minimum security area of Prison Island, and said he would only spend 2-3 months there. He shook his head,, before letting it droop back between his legs like it had been for the last hour. He felt...Shame. Here he was, supposed to be the golden hero, and he had resorted to crime just so he could hold a party.

Suddenly he heard arguing and gunshot. He did his best to make it to the bars, but his sprained ankle made it difficult. At least GUN had had the decency to attend to his ankle, putting it in a cast and giving him a crutch. It wasn't easy to see just what was going on around the corner, but soon he saw an officer coming with keys, at gunpoint. And we all know there's only 1 character in the Sonic franchise who's a gunaholic: Shadow.

"Hey Shadz, long time no see," Sonic greeted as the guard unlocked Sonic's cell, grumbling. "What're you doing here?"

"Paying bail for you" he said, little emotion in his voice. "I go away for 1 day and you get arrested. Sonic, What am I going to do with you?"

"Rost me, mash me, put me in a stew." Sonic joked. Shadow just rolled his eyes before pulling Sonic into an embrace.

"I'm just glad you're alright" He whispered into his azure's ear, "Minus the ankle". Sonic gave a small giggle. Shadow broke the embrace.

"C'mon," he said, "We're late for the party." Sonic's smile faded into a frown, disappointment spreading through his body.

"Yaaaaaaaa, About that..." He started, a hand rubbing his (Sonic's) quills, head slightly dropped. Shadow just cocked his head to the side at his boyfriend's gloomy look.

"What are you so upset about?" Ebony asked Azure, "Everything's already started over at Club Rouge. You booked it 6 months ago, remember?"

Sonic's eyes went wide, the memory suddenly flashing in his head. The only appropriate response Sonic could give was a facepalm, which he did. Shadow just shook his head, realizing Sonic had completely forgotten. No words were exchanged between the two for about a minute until the guard had to insist they leave. Shadow just gave a look, first to the guard, then to Sonic. Sonic just gave a little hint with his head to his ankle before wrapping himself around Shadow in an embrace. Shadow got the hint and produced his _Damn fourth chaos emerald _from his quills. An unreasonably overdramatic and loud "Chaos Control" left the ebony one's lips, instantly transporting the two to the party.

X-X-X-X-X-X

The flash of light caused by Chaos Control was hardlessly noticable in the all too familiar pound beats and flashing lights of Club Rouge. The music was playing softer than usual, which was a relief to Sonic. He had already injured his ankle and didn't want to deal with more damage to his hearing this day. Everyone from well-known friends like Knuckles, Blaze, Silver and Rouge to long forgotten allies like Bean, Mighty, and Ray were there. The buffet had been postponed so that Sonic could get to it when he arrived, so it didn't help that he had said he wasn't hungry.

"Well," Tails had answered to this, "Mabey you will be after doing some of those dance moves. I know how much you love breakdancing." Sonic had answered this by mentioning that he had hurt his ankle. This of course led him to tell all the events of the day (Which people had laughed at, it seeming like a fanfic that was waaaaayyyy overdue) and got him some butterfly kisses from all the girls on his foot. Shadow gave some too, but that was done later, and in a far more loving way. Sonic eventually made his way up to the DJ stand and tapped into his old hobby of being a disk jockey, and the party lasted long into the night, all wishing themselves success after another year, that SEGA does well, and that Justin Bebber dies a long, painful death.

* * *

Again, I'm sorry I took so long to get this up. I'm hoping to get SHS Father's day done soon, and then we'll get another chappie for either One Day More or Mobius High. Until then, R&R! ^-^


End file.
